Young
Young & Vegas Baby is the eighth episode in season 5 of Young & Hungry. It premiered on May 8, 2017. Plot Gabi is feeling down about her birthday, even after she discovers she and Ms. Wilson share their special day. When Gabi learns Ms. Wilson made a promise to meet a former boyfriend in Vegas, she decides a road trip to Sin City is the perfect way to get over her birthday blues. Meanwhile, Josh is desperate to figure out why Gabi is so upset about her birthday, and Yolanda and Elliot scheme to keep Gabi’s forgotten birthday gifts.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/freeform/shows/young-hungry/episodes/young-vegas-baby/ Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast *Betty White as Ms. Willson Guest Cast *Carl Reiner as Bernie *David Douglas as Cashier Quotes Locations *San Fransisco **Josh's apartment **Sofia and Gabi's apartment *Las Vegas **Hotel Room Trivia *This is the second appearance of Betty White as Mrs Willson and of her apartment. *Sofia, Gabi and Mrs Willson go to Las Vegas. *The table read was on January 12, 2017. *Carl Reiner guest stars as Mrs Willson's ex-boyfriend, Bernie *This episode revolves around Gabi's 25th birthday. *Gabi shares the same birthday as Mrs Willson. *Mrs Willson says "Vegas baby!", a reference to the title of the episode. *Mrs Willson's name is Bernice and she turns 95 years old in this episode. *Betty White and Carl Reiner previously worked together in 2010 for an episode of Hot In Cleveland, and work together again in this episode as former lovers. *Josh throws Gabi a birthday party, but it goes wrong. *Elliot and Yolanda want Gabi's gifts. *This is the third episode to focus on a character's birthday, the first was the season 1 episode, Young & Thirty (...and getting married!), when Josh's 30th birthday was celebrated and the second was the season 2 episode, Young & Old, when Elliot's 42nd birthday was celebrated. *Gabi again mentions her mom. *Bernice and Bernie reunite in Vegas. *Josh shows Gabi where New York, Paris and Venice all are from the hotel in Vegas. *Josh almost says he loves Gabi ("I can't lose the girl that I...") before saying, "I employed as my chef". *Elliot's birthday is a week before Gabi's, which Josh forgot. *Gabi is 3 weeks older than Sofia. *Ms. Wilson has a parol officer. *Gabi reads a card her mom gave to her on her 15th birthday that says she would take her on a trip for her 25th birthday, but she died, which is why Gabi is so upset. *Ms. Willson at first thinks Josh is Bernie and Bernie at first thinks Gabi is Bernice. *Josh has a private jet. *Celiene Dion is mentioned. *Elliot and Yolanda get married in Vegas after getting drunk. *When Gabi knocks on the door and says "The love of your life may be waiting on the other side" to Bernice, Josh is in the hotel room, possibly foreshadowing that Josh is the love of Gabi's life. *Elliot and Yolanda make a pact that when they're 95, they should go back to Vegas and kill each other. *Gabi's mother promised Gabi that when she would turn 25, she would take her to New York, Paris and Venice, but her mom died when Gabi was 16. Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:2017 Category:Season 5 Category:2017 Episodes